


Deadly Sin

by Zabalza



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Babysitting a grumpy cat, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Long hair Viktor FTW, M/M, NSFW, Rock Stars, Soulmates, Vampire Otabek, Yaoi, Yuuri and Bela BFF, nanny yuuri, vampire viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabalza/pseuds/Zabalza
Summary: Red is often used as a symbol of sin, tentation and lust for flesh. In Viktor's eyes it represented his desire for Yuuri.Yuuri couldn't take the mysterious man he met in the pub out of his head. He was given a pair of tickets for a show, so they could get face to face again. Little did he know that getting involved with this man would open doors to a unknow world. Endangering not only himself but everyone around.





	Deadly Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deadly Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/326469) by Zabalza, Clarice Reis.. 



His brown eyes ran across the long waiting line placed in front of a big and wide pub. He couldn't hold the groan caused by the tiring idea of having to wait so long for eating. It was a regular Monday, not much past seven, it didn't make any sense for him to see all those people waiting to get in such an average place.  
He tried to force his way through the crowd, to see what was all the buzz about. Surprisingly, there were to bodyguards locking the main entrance " what a weird thing" he thought just before accepting the idea of waiting just like everybody else. 

Yuuri glanced over to the first floor of the Pub, it didn't seem like it was full, instead there were room for more people inside it. The more he thought about the situation, the more he got confused, weren't people supposed to get inside anyways? He then noticed a figure getting closer to the window, a distinctive feature was the platinum hair, all across one of the side of the man's face. Even by the distance, the red-ish and expressive eyes got his attention, it was just staring at him, a look like this could easily scare someone, he even felt a cold shiver down his spine. Yuuri just had one question in mind at the moment, how could eye lenses seem so bright? They almost looked real, not like people are able to have red eyes, it was just a silly thought.  
With a head shook, he directed his attention back to the line, his stomach wouldn't let him get distracted by strange people inside the pub. Come to this place for the food was not a usual thing to do, well, for normal people at least, Kebab Lovers like him had to stuck with this option. 

"Hey, you." a low-pitched voice screamed through the crowd, getting his attention. "Yeah, you with blue glasses." One of the tall men who were blocking the door said, before whispering some words on his Walkie-Talkie that was linked to his black jacket, then he held the door opened to the boy, who was confused by the situation. 

"Me? Wait, why?" Yuuri said, approaching him slowly. 

"It was a V.I.P. request." 

"I still don't get it..." he muttered. 

"Would you please question this inside, I have my job to do, kid." 

The circumstances still didn't make sense at all. No friends of his were there, and probably none of them would be a guest to a party or something like this. In the end, he just shrugged and walked inside, his crave for food spoke louder than his brain. 

As he expected, the Pub wasn't even close to its full capacity, people were able to move around normally. Things just got fuller near a small stage, probably for a singer or a band that happened to play on this typical Monday.  
Ignoring those thoughts, he walked across the metallic floor that divided the dancing floor and the bar area heading straight to an empty chair which he noticed in distance. Yuuri could almost taste the Kebab when he took seat next to the bar counter. 

By his visits to the place, he learnt that, if you don't want company you better sit in those last stools, near the wall. This is a sign that you're not interested in hook up. This then became a must to him, the spot he was on had almost his name craved into it. 

Quickly, a waitress approached, placing the Menu in front of him. Even though he already knew what his order were, his eyes began to look for something new to drink, maybe the time has come to be more daring. 

"What do you guys want today?" she smiled. 

"Two cups of Whiskey." he could feel all his body hair stand on end when that voice came across his ears. Steadily he gazed at the man sitting right next to him, the same one he saw on the window before. — Unless you're not a big fan of alcohol?. 

Yuuri blushed slightly while making eye contact with those red eyes, it was like being hypnotized. Not a single word dared to come out of his mouth, there were just silence between the two of them for some seconds, before he shook his head. 

"Okay, I'll get the drinks." The waitress left with a small giggle. 

"Who in the world is this person, what he wanted and why was he sitting next to me?" Those were the only thoughts on his mind at moment. Yuuri couldn't help himself and gave the stranger a quick look, only to see that the red eyes were staring back, along with a charmy smile. Is there something on his teeth? Why so much staring? 

"You're cute, can I at least get the name of the person I'm paying a drink for." 

"Yuuri." 

"I'm Viktor." He moved a bit of the platinum hair to the side to give the man in front of him a better stare. 

"Erh, I... Nice to meet you!" He held his hand to the stranger, with an awkward smile, it was noticeable the jitter from the boy. In response, Viktor gently touched his lips on the hand, keeping his sweet smile in the end, what made Yuuri blush even more and pull his hand away. 

"There's no need to get nervous." 

"I'm not, I was just surprised." 

"I'm full of them." he completed with a smile. "What brings you here?" 

"Today's special dish is Kebab." Yuuri muttered. 

"So, you are here for the food?" he chuckled. "Interesting." 

"Is not like I'm here only for the food. Like, there's a friend of mine, her name is Isabella, and we have this weird tradition to come here every Monday and eat together while roasting about our lived, which doesn't really make sense because we share an apartment. But today she got stuck on work and I had to come by myself." 

"That's your today's diary page?" both laughed with the reply. "Isabella is your girlfriend?" 

"No, we are just good friends." 

"Okay, that's a relief." 

"Why? you're interested on her?" 

"Uh?" Viktor said confused, titling his head to the side a bit. He then rested his elbow on the counter, watching while his "date" chuckled nervously. "I get it, for you it makes more sense that I'm interested in someone I don't know than in you?" 

Both stood in silence for some seconds, until the waitress came along and placed the two cups between them, breaking the circumstances ice.  
It was tough not let his insecurities take over, even though he worked on this since he was very little. Yuuri always knew that'd be something hard to do but it was worth the shot, he was acting way better than his teenager years, but he wasn't perfect yet. Deep inside he wished his little crisis didn't drift Viktor away from him. 

"It's quite full inside here, huh?" He said, trying to shift the subject. 

"I Don't know to be honest, I'm new around." 

"Wow, really? If you decide to stick with we might bump into each other more often." 

"I hope so. " As a reply Yuuri chuckled slightly while the other drank a huge sip on his cup. "Well, as it is my first time around, you should show me the dancing floor." 

"Of course!" Yuuri promptly stood up from the stool and looked at him, still with the blush across his face.  
Viktor motioned to him to go first and quickly followed his steps. The couple walked down a staircase, and went together to the metal floor, where the dancing floor was located, there weren't lots of people around, what made easy for them to find the perfect spot to be together. 

Slowly, the man with platinum hair, moved his hair strands to the side, with a head tilt and began to move is body to sides slowly, swinging to the rhythm of the song. Yuuri faced is an invite, and improvised some shy movements next to him. 

As the songs were playing, he felt more confident, and moved closer to Viktor for a dance. Both were enjoying every beat of the songs together. The more time they spent together, the more he felt stuck to the red eyes that would always stare back at him. 

Without even noticing, he could feel the cold breath of Viktor's against his own neck, his hands went down Yuuri's body and rested around his waist tightly, while both of them were still swinging to the song. The heartbeats were uncontrollable at this point, every second he could feel the rub of the bodies made it even worse.  
At a slow pace, Viktor pressed the bridge of his nose against his partner neck, rubbing it gently. As a reply to it, Yuuri couldn't control himself and moved his head to the side a little, giving the other more space to explore his neck area. 

A single kiss was given, before the two were trigged by a vibration, probably caused by a cellphone. In a hush, Yuuri took his cellphone and gave it a quick look, it was the alarm reminding him that it was time to go home. 

"I gotta go." He said with a frown. "I have an email to send due today, cause I'm about to go on holiday for a while." 

"It's a pity that you're going now, we just started" Viktor slowly rubbed his cheek, gazing into the brown eyes. "Are we meeting again?" 

"Sure..." 

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" 

"Nothing, I guess." 

"Great" He took two tickets out and held it to Yuuri with a smirk on his face. " It's for a show, hope to see you there." 

"I can't confirm anything by now..."  
He walked one more step closer, and brought his face closer to the other, being able to feel the warm breath. By once inch, the lips almost touched, but Viktor preferred to keep it that way. 

"I will be waiting for you."

**Author's Note:**

> WELL WELL WELL  
> I've been looking foward for posting this for a long time, I'm working on this fanfic in my mother tongue, and decided to translate to help me in my vocabulary range. I know it's not perfect, but I'm doing my best here.  
> There's no much to be said, it's a AU where some characters are vampires and some aren't and wellllll you need to read to find out hehehe  
> Thanks for everybody out of there reading this, it's a great pleasure to join this website and share my content.  
> Any suggestions, critiques or compliments are welcomed <3


End file.
